1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display which is driven in a concurrent (e.g., simultaneous) emission method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various flat panel displays that can overcome the disadvantages of cathode ray tubes, i.e., the heavy weight and large volume of the cathode ray tubes, have been developed. Such flat panel displays includes liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting display devices.
An organic light emitting display device displays an image using organic light emitting diodes that generate light by recombining electrons and holes, and has a quick response and is driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and power lines, and a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form at crossing regions of the data lines, the scan lines, and the power lines. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting diode, at least two transistors including a drive transistor, and at least one capacitor.
The organic light emitting display device is driven generally in a progressive emission method. In the progressive emission method, data are sequentially input in accordance with scan signals provided on the scan lines, and pixels are sequentially emitted in units of horizontal lines in an order that is the same as the input order of the data.
However, according to the progressive emission method, cross-talks are caused when a 3D image is realized. In order to overcome the disadvantages, a method of adding non-emitting periods between frames has been suggested but the light emitting time in this method is low.